Un poco de calor
by Karina-Alcalina
Summary: Las peripecias de Akamaru, un cachorro abandonado que conocerá el lado duro de la vida, pero que sin embargo también podrá sentir el calor de ciertos seres humanos dispuestos a ayudarlo, pero sobre todo conocerá al mas fiel y encantador de los amigos: el joven Inuzuka. Leve KibaHina.


Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

N/A: _Este es un AU sobre Akamaru, básicamente las peripecias que cualquier perro abandonado debe vivir, algunos son afortunados y otros no tanto, bueno, en este caso Akamaru lo será y conocerá a ciertas personas que lo salvarán de la triste vida de perro vago._

_Soy animalista, muchas veces me he visto en la impotencia de saber de la situación de calle de muchos perritos, muchos abandonados porque sus dueños no cuidaron a su perra y se preñó, otros casos en los que el perro era lindo cuando pequeño pero creció y ya no lo quisieron tanto, en fin, la irresponsabilidad humana. Es por eso que quise retratar una pequeña historia protagonizada con el perro mas simpatico y amado del fandom de naruto, sé que muchos dirán que los perros son perros, que también hay muchas personas sin hogar y que se deberían ocupar el tiempo en asuntos así, pero una cosa a la vez, los perros tambien son seres vivos que sienten, tienen hambre, frío y sed, y una enorme desventaja, la de estar bajo el yugo del egoismo y la maldad humana, sin poder defenderse con palabras ni poder expresar su sufrimiento, nuestra sociedad los ha relegado hacia un lado, los encierran y luego los matan, y la gente sigue abandonandolos para que sea el problema de otro -al menos en mi país se da mucho._

_S**é que quizás este fic no será demasiado leído ni comentado, pero agradezco infinitamente a quien se de el tiempo de leer, comentar y seguirlo hasta el final, pues aunque tenga cero lectores será un proyecto que seguiré hasta al final y estaré orgullosa de él. Serán al menos 5 capitulos.**_

Sin más aqui va:

* * *

**Un poco de calor.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Calor, solo un poco de calor, eso era lo que necesitaba, lo único que necesitaba porque ya todo a su alrededor era frío, ¡Kami-sama, tenía tanto frío!_

El pequeño Akamaru y sus dos hermanos yacían en la caja de zapatos a la intemperie del sucio y mal iluminado callejón de la ciudad de Konoha, entre un edificio departamental y una librería, aquella zona de la ciudad se dedicaba principalmente al comercio, de hecho a solo dos calles se encontraba el mercado de Konoha, por lo que aquellas calles eran muy concurridas.

Pero aquella tarde, a pesar de tanta gente, ni una sola persona se detuvo a mirar a la pequeña camada de perros de un mes y medio abandonada a su suerte en aquella ciudad tan grande.

Akamaru –así lo había llamado su madre –era un cachorrito casi completamente blanco y de grandes orejas caídas, en las cuales destacaba una capa de pelaje color marrón. Sus ojos rasgados le daban la apariencia de estar constantemente cerrados y tenía una larga cola ensortijada que en sus mejores días meneaba con felicidad.

Lo acompañaban dos cachorros más, muy parecidos a él, una era la pequeña Momo, quien a diferencia de su hermano mayor poseía un pelaje mayoritariamente marrón y solo una mancha blanca al costado, era mucho mas diminuta que Akamaru, y se apegaba desesperadamente a éste en busca de su calor.

Pero si Momo era pequeña, Shiro lo era mucho más, había sido el más pequeño de la camada y era completamente blanco, de ahí venía su nombre, y a diferencia de sus otros hermanos que pateaban y gemían, él apenas se movía o se quejaba, podría haberse atribuido a su carácter tímido y pacífico pero parecía mas bien como si el cachorro aceptara su inminente destino tras ser abandonado la noche anterior.

A las ocho de la noche de aquel día jueves, Shiro no se movió más y su cuerpecito se tornó aún más frío de lo que sus hermanos hubiesen podido imaginar. Akamaru lo comprendió primero, él era el hermano mayor, el que había nacido primero, no podía darse el lujo de lamentarse, Shiro era el más pequeño y desde que el calor de mamá se había desvanecido, él fue el primero en decaer, de alguna u otra manera Akamaru se lo esperaba, aunque sonara cruel.

Así que se aferró a lo único que le quedaba, enrolló su cuerpo alrededor de Momo para poder conservar el calor que la noche les estaba arrebatando.

Esperaría hasta que mamá viniera.

.

.

.

Itachi había conseguido un buen trabajo de medio tiempo, de hecho parecía un trabajo soñado, la librería "Pergaminos de Konoha" se ubicaba en una avenida de fácil acceso y bastante pacífica. Su jefa era una mujer de edad muy agradable, sabía mucho de literatura y podía mantener largas y amenas conversaciones con ella, además siempre le preparaba el mejor té verde que hubiese probado en su vida. Sí, sonaba casi inverosímil que ella fuese su jefa.

Aquel jueves la señora Hinamori se había ido temprano y lo había dejado a cargo de cerrar la tienda. Según su jefa, desde que él había empezado a trabajar en el lugar las ventas habían aumentado mucho. Itachi no le gustaba jactarse mucho sobre su atractivo, sabía que tenía atributos agradables a la percepción femenina, pero sentía que se estaba aprovechando de las chicas que acudían a comprar a la tienda, muchas veces algunas chicas habían ido al menos tres veces por semana a comprar libros que probablemente jamás leerían, no, no estaba siendo prejuicioso pero dudaba que fuesen a leer esos libros de cocina mexicana que compraban –eran los que estaban en oferta esa semana.

Aquella tarde estuvo hasta último minuto atendiendo a una chica que estaba indecisa –o al menos fingía estarlo –sobre su compra, luego de diez minutos de enredar sugerentemente un mechón de cabello con su dedo índice y divagar, pidió la novela de amor más económica que tuvieran. Itachi torció el gesto pero obedeció al pedido, pues el cliente siempre tiene la razón.

La chica se fue feliz y con las mejillas arreboladas de la tienda, llevando el primer tomo de la novela de vampiros y hombres lobos "Crepúsculo". El joven Uchiha sintió que la estaba estafando, no por el dinero, si no por la calidad de aquella novela, pero estaba demasiado cansado como para darle vueltas a la idea, y apenas la joven abandonó la tienda, él volteó el letrero de la entrada, que rezaba "Closed" por un lado, hacía afuera, anunciando que aquella jornada laboral había terminado.

Luego de recoger sus cosas y apagar todas las luces de la tienda, se dispuso a salir por la entrada principal, cerró y bajó las pesadas persianas metálicas las cuales aseguró en su lugar con tres candados de tamaño considerable.

Se disponía a parar un taxi, ahí mismo frente a la tienda, cuando sintió la fría brisa colarse entre su cuello y brazos desnudos, se dio cuenta, a la vez que esbozaba una mueca, que solo llevaba una camiseta negra de manga corta, había olvidado su chaqueta dentro.

Devolviéndose sobre sus pasos se dispuso a levantar las persianas nuevamente, pero al ver los grandes candados la idea le pareció odiosa, aunque ya estaba arrodillado frente a la persiana metálica .

Rodó los ojos sintiéndose estúpido, era mucho más fácil entrar por la puerta de atrás, la que estaba en el callejón.

Ese callejón siempre olía fatal, una mezcla de orina fermentada y cadáveres de ratas descompuestos, es por eso que nunca usaba la puerta trasera de la tienda, sacudió la cabeza y tomando una gran bocanada de aire apestoso aguantó la respiración mientras maniobraba con su llavero –el cual tenía una diminuta figura de un abanico blanco y rojo –buscando las llaves.

Una vez dentro cogió su chaqueta en un tiempo record y volvió al exterior, no sin antes juntar el suficiente aire limpio dentro de la tienda.

Fue entonces que los oyó, aquellos gimoteos que pertenecían probablemente a una camada de cachorros. Con curiosidad caminó en la dirección de la cual provenían aquel lastimoso sonido, hasta el fondo del callejón, que se encontraba en turbias penumbras.

Con ayuda de la luz de su celular fue que logró verlos, eran tres, dos parecían aferrarse el uno al otro, y el mas grande cubría en su mayor parte al mas pequeño, mas allá dentro de la caja había uno que a todas luces había fallecido o al menos ese sería su inminente destino.

Itachi se quedó de pie en medio del callejón, aún cuando la luz de la pantalla de su celular se había apagado y no lograba ver nada realmente. Suspiró con pesar y caminó devuelta hacia la avenida, cruzó la calle hacia la acera del frente y entró al pequeño negocio que aún mantenía las luces encendidas y las puertas abiertas.

—Bienvenido ¿Qué desea? —preguntó el dueño tras el mostrador, sin si quiera levantar la vista de su revista.

—Buenas noches —saludo Itachi con educación —Leche —le dijo. —sin lactosa —añadió al final, recordaba vagamente haber leído que a los perros no les caía demasiado bien la lactosa de la leche de vaca.

El viejo asintió y se inclinó bajo el mostrador de lácteos, sacando una caja de leche y la puso encima. —¿Algo más?

Uchiha dudó, pensando en que hacia falta. —¿Tiene un cuenco? —preguntó dubitativo.

El viejo alzó una ceja. —Tengo vasos de plástico, si eso te sirve.

—Me sirve.

—Pero tienes que comprar la docena. —añadió el hombre mirándolo con escepticismo.

—La compro. —respondió, sin dudar.

Luego de pagar un precio ridículamente alto por una leche sin lactosa y una docena de vasos de plástico, cruzó la calle y volvió al callejón.

El cachorro más grande bebió ávidamente la leche, como si no hubiese comido en días. Itachi reprimió la tristeza que le causó aquel pensamiento e intentó ayudar al perro más pequeño a beber leche de otro vaso, consiguiéndolo finalmente.

Con cuidado, mientras los dos cachorros se alimentaban, tocó suavemente al que yacía aún en la caja, con solo la yema de su índice, aún así pudo notar lo frío que estaba su cuerpo, evitó recriminarse a sí mismo por no haberlos notado antes, y lo cogió con ambas manos, era pequeño y tan ligero que el corazón se le encogió al sentirlo entre sus manos, el rigor mortis ya había hecho aparición por lo que las pequeñas extremidades se mantuvieron en su lugar, con cuidado lo metió dentro de la bolsa en la que venía la leche y lo envolvió. Cuando llegara a casa le daría entierro.

Con el corazón aún sobrecogido le quitó ambos vasos de leche vacíos a los cachorros y los volvió a acomodar en la caja. Se puso de pie y los miró acurrucarse apretados el uno con el otro.

Suspiró pesadamente, Mikoto, su madre, era demasiado alérgica a los animales y de seguro Fugaku los abandonaría en otro lado apenas él se durmiera, debía admitir que para ciertas cosas su padre tenía el corazón hecho de piedra.

Era una lástima pero debía irse y dejarlos ahí, al menos los vería al día siguiente. Dudó un minuto antes de emprender su retirada y antes de hacerlo se quitó la chaqueta y cubrió a ambos perritos de la mejor manera que pudo.


End file.
